Access controls may be imposed on browser-based applications at various stages. For example, developers of browser-based applications may configure access controls at design time for security and other related purposes. Additionally, in some circumstances, users are able to establish further access controls for browser-based applications at application launch time. With many browser-based applications, users can configure passwords, identifiers (IDs), and allow or disallow the execution of certain application code using a web browser when a browser-based application is launched and/or based on static security settings.
Application containers are used to execute applications on computing devices in a secure environment. Existing application containers permit users to apply filters and access controls to device attributes. However, those application containers are configured at design time and, therefore, the ability to configure the security features of the application containers at run-time is limited.